Natsume, is that you?
by xOangelicOx
Summary: Natsume's been mising for 2 weeks.Gakuen Alice has 2 new students,Ashiro n Yuki.Mikan seems to have seen the boy somewhere could it be Natsume!Mikan:Natsume,is dat you?Pls rxr. Complete
1. Two new students

Writer: Yo, people!! We meet again, hope you'll like this story better than the last 1. Pss… I'll tell you a secret, don't let Natsume noe this, okay? His opponent in the last episode that makes him blush a bit is the character I own in this story. Ohya, Yukina also has the copy alice. Hehehehe.

Natsume was stand right behind her.

Natsume: So, you were the 1!!

Writer: Yap, you look so cute when you blush.

Natsume: Take that back!!

Writer: Why should I? I'm the author and you're just a character in my story that got defeat by the character I own, you're so weak.

Natsume: Grrr…

Writer: My 1st story is Mikan's doubted love. Now let the 2nd story start. Lay back and enjoy.

OOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Two new students

R I N G!!!!!!

Mikan walk to her place,still down after what happened to Natsume. Narumi came into class.

Narumi: Class, today we'll be having 2 new students. Pls come in.

A girl came in then a boy. Everybody except Narumi gasp when they saw the new boy.

Narumi: Pls introduce yourself.

**Behind the scene**

Alice detector: Dit

Name: Yuki Age: 16 Alice: Wind, teleportation, copy Gender: Female

Blue eyes and hair, smart, beautiful, hot, when she smiles, it's as thought as the person who sees it feels like they're in heaven. May look cute but also mean.

Name: Ashiro Age: 16 Alice: Fire Gender: Male

Raven hair boy, handsome, smart, have the same attitude as Natsume.

Girl: Ohayo! Watashiwa Yuki desu. I'm 16, my alice is wind, teleportation and copy. This is my boyfriend, Ashiro. He's also 16, his alice is fire.

Narumi: Okay, thank you for the introduction. Both of you'll be partners, you can sit behind miss Sakura. Mikan pls put up your hand.

Mikan put up her hand. The couple walk to the row behind her and sat down.

Narumi: I have something to do so this will be a free period.

Class except the 2 new students and Mikan: YAY!!!

**Once Narumi when out**

The 2 new students were question like criminals by Natsume and Ruka's fan club.

Sumire: Are you sure his not Natsume, Yuki?

Yuki: Yes, you idiot.

Sumire: Don't call me that you...you…

Yuki: you have a problem with that?

Sumire: Hn… I'll let you go today because you're a new student but you better watch out.

Yuki: Ya, like I care about what's going to happened, permy.

Sumire: H… How did you…

Yuki: Urgh… You're so annoying, permy. Why don't you juz shut up.

Yuki use an alice she copied to freeze Sumire.

Yuki: Hm… You look better like that, permy.

She turns to the others: Anymore questions about me and Ashiro?

The other members turn and ran away, others who saw what happened pretended nothing had happened. They minded their own business.

Yuki: At last, peace and quiet.

She walks to the front row, where Mikan sat alone and sat beside her. Ashiro was reading his mangga as usual.

Yuki: Hello, Mikan. You look down, what happened to you?

Mikan: Hi… (sad tone) I don't want to talk about it.

Yuki: It's okay. Mikan.

Mikan: Yes?

Yuki: Pls cheer up, you look much better when you smile.

Mikan's heart pounded slowly as she recalls where she heard the tone before.

**Flashback**

_Mikan was still upset from the news. Natsume couldn't bear any longer to see his Mikan cry._

_Natsume: Hey polka._

_Mikan: Yes, Natsume?_

Natsume: Cheer up, you look much better when you smile. So please smile for just this once 4 me. (wiping Mikan's tears away)

_Mikan: Okay, Natsume._

_She smile to him the usual smile only slightly faither. Natsume pull her closer and hug her. She felt his warm chest against her check._

_Natsume: Polka._

_Mikan: Yes?_

_Natsume: Promise me that if you're ever sad or lonely, you will always come to me. I promise to cheer you up or to keep you company._

_Mikan: I promise, Natsume._

**End of flashback**

**Mikan prov**

_Natsume… You promise me that you'll always keep me company!! You liar!! You left me alone!!! Sob.. sob… sob…y...you… liar…sob…sob…_

**End prov**

Yuki: Cheer up, Mikan. If you're ever sad or you need somebody to talk to you can come and find me, I'm always vacant for you, okay?

Mikan: Okay.

Yuki: Promise me that, will you?

Mikan: Yes.

Yuki: Good, Here use this.

She handed Mikan a handkerchief, Mikan took it and wipe away her tears.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

That's all I can type now. Who are the 2 new characters? Find out only by reading. RxR.

Writer: See you in the next chapter, bye.

Reader: Why are you whispering?

Writer: Because I don't want Natsume to find the script I juz wrote.

Natsume: Come out, where ever you are you stupid writer and let me read that script you just wrote. Huh! Found you!

Writer: Uh oh. Ja-ne meenasan. Until next time. (running away)

Natsume: Come back here!! (chasing after the writer)


	2. Training with the new girl

Writer: Hi, you guys….

Reader: Why so sad?

Writer: Natsume, h…he read the 1st chapter a…and burn it…Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Sob… sob…

Reader: At least you did publish the chapter, right? Cheer up. You can read anytime you go to fan fiction.

Writer: Thanks for that.

Reader: No prob.

Writer: Let's read the next chapter, okay?

Reader: Sure.

Chapter 2: Training with the new girl

**R I N G!!**

Narumi: Yasumi jikan.

Class: Yay!!

Ashiro: Finally… yawn…so bored.

Narumi: Before you go we'll be having a play of Beauty and the Beast.

Some students groaned while others cheer.

Narumi: I'll tell you your positions tomorrow.

Class: Hai!

Narumi walk out the class. Yuki walk to Mikan and seat beside her.

Mikan: Yuki…

Yuki: Hai, Sakura-chan.

Mikan: Sumimasen, Yuki-chan.

Yuki: About what?

Mikan: About your skirt yesterday.

Yuki: It's okay. At least you cheer up today. (Smile)

Mikan: Arigato gozaimas.

Yuki: No prob.

Mikan: D-

Yuki: Which part do you wish to act in the play tomorrow?

Mikan: Um…

Yuki: I think you're suit to play the beautiful princess.

Mikan: Watashi? No way, I think you can make it.

Yuki smile: No. I'm bored of playing the beautiful princesses.

Mikan: Ooo

Yuki: Ya.

Mikan: I see you are special star student too.

Yuki: Oh ya.

Mikan: Which ability class are you in?

Yuki: You're in the dangerous ability class, right?

Mikan nodded.

Yuki: Okay.

Mikan: Here comes Mr. Jinno.

Yuki went back to her seat.

Jinno: Let's start the class.

**A few hours later…**

**R I N G!!**

Jinno: Class dismiss.

Yuki: It's time. I have to make my exit.

Mikan looks at the watch Natsume gave her: Same here, sayonara Yuki-chan.

Yuki wave to Mikan: Sayonara, Sakura-chan.

Both of them went their separate ways after walking out the door.

**Mikan prov**

_I wonder who I am going to train with this time._

**End prov**

**Flashback**

_Persona: You're going to train with someone else tomorrow._

_Mikan: And who is that?_

_Persona: Patients, you'll find out tomorrow_

_Mikan: Yes, Persona-sensei._

**End of flashback**

She reach the spot where she was supposed to have her training with Persona. There was only Persona in sight and no one else.

Mikan: Where's that so called stranger I'm suppose to train with?

Persona: She may have some problem finding this place I guess.

A girl's voice was heard.

Girl: No, Persona sensei.

**Mikan prov**

_Why does this voice sound so familiar to me? Where have I heard this voice before? Is it Yuki?! Not possible…_

**End prov**

A girl jump down from the tree. Her blue eyes and hair was visible to Mikan. The girl walk out from the shadows of the trees. It was…

Mikan: Yuki!

Yuki look at her and smiled: Konichiwa, Sakura-chan. So you're training with me today.

Mikan: Hai!

Persona: Mikan, you'll start by trying to hurt Yuki here.

Mikan: N…No way. I can't hurt her.

Yuki: It'll be ok, Sakura-chan. I'm sure.

Mikan: Okay.

Mikan started to attack Yuki.

**After 30 minutes**

Mikan: Pant…pant…pant…

Mikan is tired out. She look at Yuki. Amazing!! Yuki didn't even get a cut!!

Yuki: Here. (Giving a bottle of water to Mikan)

Mikan: Thanks, Yuki. You're a tough opponent. (Drinking the water)

Yuki just smile.

Persona: Very impressive, Yuki. Very good for your 1st lesson.

Mikan: (spitted out the water in her mouth) WHAT!!! This is her 1st lesson with you and you ask me to start attacking her!! (Almost shouting into Persona's ear)

Persona: She had a very confident look.

Yuki: Persona sensei, maybe Mikan should rest for the day. She used up 95 of her energy on me, she deserve a rest. I'll do anything for you to let her rest. (Smiling)

Persona: Fine. Mikan, you can take the day off. Yuki, your next training will be later at 6pm.Make sure you're on time.

Yuki: Okay.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Guess it's very short but I ran out of idea. Surprising isn't it? Mikan the best student in the dangerous ability class losing to a girl whose first training is dodging attacks from the best student. Oh well, that's all I guess. Pls read the next chapter. RxR.


	3. Why does she remind me about Natsume?

Writer: Done! Come let's read this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Why does she remind me about Natsume?**

Days pass, their friendship becomes closer and closer everyday. Her life is changing every moment because of the new girl.

**In the class**

Yuki: Sakura-chan, why don't you come to my room later? I have something to talk to you about.

Mikan: Okay, Yuki.

**In Yuki's room**

Mikan and Yuki talk and laugh… until…

Yuki: Mikan…

Mikan: (stops laughing) Yes?

Yuki: Have the teachers found um…

Mikan: Who?

Yuki:… Hyuga…

Mikan shook her head: Not yet… Why?

Yuki: No, nothing, just asking.

Mikan: You must have a reason or else you won't ask.

**Mikan prov**

_How does she know my lover? Hm… (Suspicious) Is this 1 of his girlfriend?_

**End prov**

Yuki: Urgh…

**Yuki prov**

_Mikan, I'm sorry but I'll have to lie to you…Pls forgive me if you find out the truth._

**End prov**

Yuki: It's just that I… I miss him… He's my childhood friend so I came here after I found out that I've got an alice. He uses to make me worry a lot those days…

**Mikan prov**

_Phew…_

**End prov**

Yuki: Don't worry I'm not his girlfriend.

Mikan: Okay.

A bird flew down and landed on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki: Konichiwa, Rinko-chan.

Bird: Chirrup! Chirrup!!

Mikan: What bird is that? I've never seen it before.

Yuki: Oh… It's a robin. This 1 is my friend, Rinko. Ever since Natsume left this was my only friend I have other than Ashiro of course.

Mikan: Cool.

Rinko: Chirrup! Chirrup!!

Mikan: Kawaii!!

Yuki laughed. Mikan had a flashback.

**Flashback**

_Bird: Chirrup!!_

_Mikan: Kawaii!! Natsume look at that bird! What bird is it?_

_Natsume: You're so stupid, polka. It's a chaffinch._

_Mikan: Ooo…_

_Natsume: Haiz…_

**End of flashback**

Mikan: Natsume…( whisper)

Yuki: Looks like you like him a lot.

Rinko: Chirrup! Chirrup!!

Mikan (blushing): Yeah, kind of. I… I… really miss him.

Yuki: There, there…

Mikan: You know Yuki…

Yuki: Nani, Sakura-chan?

Mikan: You bring me back a lot of memories. The time I had with Natsume…

Yuki: I do?

Mikan: Yes.

Yuki just smiled.

**R I N G!!**

(It was the alarm clock ringing not he school bell.)

A girl's voice was able to be heard by Mikan…

Yuki: Mikan…Mikan…

Mikan open her eyes and sat up. She rubs her eyes and realizes that she wasn't in her room.

Yuki: Konbawa, Sakura-chan.

Mikan: OMG!! I'm in your room!! Sorry to cost all the trouble 4 you…

Yuki: It's ok. Let's go before we're late.

Mikan nodded.

**In the class**

Narumi came in.

Narumi: I've got the result for your position in the play.

Class: Ooo…

Narumi: The fairy is Shouda Sumire, the Beast will be Ashiro and Belle will be…

Ashiro: Yuki…(whispers)

Narumi: Mikan Sakura!

Ashiro: What the-

Narumi: The script will be written by Yuki. The others will be in charge of backstage.

Ashiro: Narumi!

Narumi: Yes?

Ashiro: I refuse to kiss anyone else except Yuki so if she isn't Belle, I won't play the part as the Beast.

Narumi: Remember… Yuki will be the one who is writing the script so it depends on her to put a kiss in or not.

Ashiro turn to look at his Yuki smiling. He couldn't bear to make her cry so he turn away, blushing.

**Yuki prov**

Thank you, Narumi.

**End prov**

**Flashback**

_Yuki: Narumi, can Sakura-chan be Belle?_

_Narumi: Are you sure you want to give up your place for Mikan?_

_Yuki: Yes, I've made up my mind._

_Narumi: Okay, if you insist._

_Yuki: Thank you.(smiling)_

_Narumi blush a bit and look away: No problem, Yuki._

**End of flashback**

Yuki: Congratulation, you've got the part of Belle.

Mikan: Thank you. I'm so exicted.

Yuki: I've to go, I'll write a good script 4 sure. Bye, Sakura-chan.

Mikan: Bye, Yuki-chan.

Yuki walk to Ashiro and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ashiro blush.

Yuki: Bye, Ashiro. She whisper in his ear and then ran off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Writer: How about it? I've try my best to brainstorm and this is what I got.

Reader: How does Yuki's smile make everyone smile?

Writer: Well, boys/man can't resist her smile that's all.

Reader: Oh…interesting…

Writer: Pls review. Thx. Sayonara meenasan!!


	4. The play:Part 1

The play: Part 1 

Mike: thank you for the lovely performance class 1-A. Now what you've been waiting for…(drums beating) May I present you class 1-B!!!

Yuki appear on stage.

Yuki: Let me introduce you to the characters. The fairy is Sumire, the beast is Ashiro, Belle is Mikan, and Ruka will act as Belle's dad. I, Yuki is

The narrator for this play called '_beauty and the beast'_.

Yuki: One day in a dark and stormy night, the wind blew with their might. It was the prince 16th birthday.

_**Knock! **_

_**Knock!**_

Ashiro opened the door and saw a person no a beggar with rotten clothes.

Ashiro: What do you want old lady?! Do you know that this is my palace?!

Sumire: Oh kind prince, can I take shelter in this big and beautiful castle until the raging storm is over?

Ashiro: Never!! I'll never let such an old beggar like you to take shelter in this palace of mine.

Yuki: Suddenly a bright light brighter than any light the prince had seen before appears in front of the prince and then a voice as gentle as nobody could imagine said with anger.

Sumire: You selfish prince, for your punishment for being selfish you will be under a curse and only when you learn how to be caring then can you become your normal self once again. You have until spring to break the curse or else you will remain like this forever.

Yuki: The fairy disappeared, leaving not a 16th year old prince to be seen but a horrible looking beast. No sooner after that, the 'Beast' caught Belle's father__

Ruka: Please let me go prince of this kingdom, I have a daughter to take care of…

Ashiro: Tch…I'll let you go but in 1 condition you'll have to leave your daughter here…

Ruka's eyes widen: Never!!

Ashiro: Then you'll never have your freedom.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooooOOO

What will happen? Will Ruka give up his daughter for his own freedom? If yes, will Ashiro and Mikan get along? Read to find out! Please review!!

**Author's note: So sry 4 the wrong typing. Juz ignore it.**


	5. The play: Part 2

The play: Part 2 

Ruka: I… fine, I'll bring my daughter for you…

Yuki: The beast let the man free. A few days later, the man brought her brunette daughter before the beast.

Ashiro: You're free now.

Mikan: Dad, what does he mean?

Yuki: The man turn around to leave the palace.

Mikan: Dad, why are you leaving without me?

Ruka: …

Ashiro: Bring the girl to the room.

Anna: Yes, sir.

Yuki: Ashiro had a happy time while Mikan was staying with him. The first day of spring was the next day. That morning, Mikan got dressed and knock on the prince's room's door.

Ashiro open the door.

Mikan: Good –

Ashiro: What?

Mikan: You're hu… human again!!

Ashiro: I am?

Mikan nodded her head.

Yuki: Belle was so shock and happy for the prince, the prince married Mikan and they live happily ever again.

The crowd cheered.

Mike: Thank you for the performance 1b class.

Everyone went backstage.

Mikan: Wow? That was fun.

Yuki: Sure is.

Mikan smiled.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Ruka: Itai!! What was that for Hotaru?

Hotaru: I have my own reasons.

Everybody laughed.

Yuki: Let's go, Mikan.

Mikan: Ne? Where to?

Yuki: Somewhere quieter like the Sakura tree.

Mikan nodded in agreement.

Under the Sakura tree… 

Yuki: Mikan.

Mikan: Hm…

Mikan look to her right but Yuki wasn't there.

Yuki: Up here.

Mikan look up, she was sitting on a branch. Her lover usually sat there reading his manga when he was still around.

Yuki: Mikan… what's wrong? Why do keep on staring at me?

Mikan: Oops…hehehe…

Yuki: Come on up.

Mikan: Ok.

Mikan climb up the tree and settle herself next to Yuki. She had a flashback.

Flashback 

Mikan: Natsume.

A raven hair boy looked at a brunette who had just settled down beside him.

Natsume: Ne?

Mikan: Natsume…

Natsume: What? (getting impatient)

Mikan: Look at the dance down there.

Natsume: What about it?

Mikan: Look at all those pretty and mature girls who love you…

Natsume: What are talking about, panda?

Mikan turn herself to the other side of the branch to avoid Natsume's eyes.

Mikan: Why do you even like a girl like me? I'm so clumsy and immature…

Natsume hug the brunette from behind. The brunette was shock but she didn't budge.

Natsume: You're so silly, panda. I like you just the way you are and that won't change for as long as we're together.

Mikan could feel his warm breathing, she turn to look at her lover's gaze. Natsume wrap his hand around Mikan's waist and the other want to tilt Mikan's chin up. Mikan could see his face coming closer to hers, then she felt his warm lips touch hers.

Mikan prov 

His lips are so warm and smooth…His hands are so strong… Natsume… you can be the only one for me…

**End prov**

**End of flashback**

Yuki: Mikan… Mikan?

Mikan: Ne?

Yuki: You have tears rolling down your cheeks, is anything wrong?

Mikan: Iie.

Yuki: Look at the sunset, isn't it beautiful?

Mikan nodded. Both of them watch the beautiful orange sunset go down behind the hills.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for late update… I'm having exam after the Raya holidays but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. XD

For those who don't understand what Raya holiday means, please refer below:

One month before Hari Raya Aldifitri, the Malays have to fast for one month. Hari Raya Aldifitri is when the Malays break their fast. (and is also freedom from fasting for them : P)


	6. The truth is near

**Chapter 6: The truth is near**

A cold shiver ran down her spine. It wasn't because of the cold weather but because of where she was. A girl ran with all her might in the darkness all alone, frighten and scared.

The only reason why she ran with all her might was because of her lover.

Brunette: Natsume! Where are you? Please answer me.

She knew he was near her, somewhere out there. He is so near but yet so far. She could feel him from where she's standing.

Brunette: Come back, please. I beg you…

Streams of tears dropped down from her brown eyes.

Brunette: I doubt the love you give me no more…

A sudden warmness was felt by the brunette followed by a flash of light. She could hear the birds singing.

Mikan: Dream… A dream… Where am I anyway and whose jacket is this?

Voice: You're finally awake. Do you feel much warmer?

Mikan turn to the source of the voice. It was Yuki.

Mikan: Yap, much warmer. Thanks.

Yuki: Too bad, you miss the sunrise.

Mikan smiled wryly: It's okay.

Yuki: Luckily for you the summer vacation starts from today or else you'll be late for class.

Mikan: Yap.

Phone: La, la, la, la (guitar plays) a smell o-

Yuki took out her phone.

Yuki: It's mine. Please excuse me.

Mikan: Sure.

Yuki talk on the phone for a while.

Phone: DIT!

Mikan: Who was it? You look sad.

Yuki smiled slightly: No, it's nothing.

Mikan: Sure? You can tell me your problems.

Yuki: No, I'm fine.

Mikan: Okay.

Yuki: Since it's a vacation… Why don't we go to Central Town?

Mikan: Okay. But…

Yuki: You want to go and change, right? (in a teasing tone)

Mikan nodded: Bleh! Mind reader.

Both of them laughed.

Yuki: Okay then, I'll meet you at the bus stop in five minutes time.

Mikan nodded and ran off. The smiling Yuki changes her expression.

Yuki prov 

The truth is yet to be known by you Sakura-chan… It won't be long till it will be reveal. Please forgive me but I have no choice…

**End of prov**

Six minutes past, Yuki is at the bus stop for Mikan.

Mikan: Gomenasai, Yuki-chan.

Yuki: It's okay. Nice outfit.

Mikan: Arrigato gozaimasu.

Mikan wore a turquoise colour tube and a blue mini skirt. To match even more, she tied her hair with blue colour ribbons. Yuki wore a plain black shirt and a blue jean skirt.

Mikan: Natsume… ( whispers )

Yuki: Ne?

Mikan: Nothing.

Flashback 

_Mikan: Waah! Gomenasai, Natsume-kun._

_Natsume: Always late, polka._

_Mikan: Hentai!!_

_( going to punch Natsume )_

_Natsume: Nice outfit._

_Mikan: You think so?_

_( with gleaming eyes )_

_Natsume: For an idiot like you._

_Mikan: Natsume!!_

_Chibi Mikan chases after chibi Natsume, while chibi Natsume runs for his live._

**End of flashback**

The bus came, Mikan and Yuki boarded it.

Writer: Let's fast forward a little bit.

At 4pm, Mikan and Yuki settle down in a café and ordered two cups of drinks.

Mikan: That was fun!

Yuki: And the fluff puffs were so delicious.

Both of them laugh together. The waitress served their drinks.

_**Sip!Sip!**_

_**Sip!**_

Yuki: … …

Mikan: Why are you so quiet?

Yuki looked at Mikan.

Yuki: The truth is yet to be known… It won't be long from now… Please forgive me, Sakura-chan. ( mumbles )

Mikan: Ne?

Yuki: Nothing ( smiles at Mikan )

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whew… Finally done. Sorry for late update, I only can update during the holidays unless I get lucky. :) Why is Yuki always saying or thinking about the same thing over and over again? Who is the mysterious caller? Find only by reading! Please review too. XD


	7. Untitled

Chapter 7: Untitled

Writer: Sorry, no idea for the title…. XS

**Thanks to all who review in this and the previous story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The summer holidays past so fast that it even fell like it past in a wink of an eye and after the summer holidays there is an activity which girls go crazy for, that is…

Sumire and her friends: THE DANCE!!!

Anna: 2 weeks time…

Nonoko: I'm going with my lovely boy.

Anna: And I'm going with my genius four eyes.

Nonoko: I'm so excited!

Anna: Same!

Both of them slap each other a high five.

The girls of class B was very worked up well except Hotaru, obviously. Wait, someone is sitting by the window. Who was it?

Girl: Haiz…

**Flashback **

_A crowd was in front of her. She look at them dancing happily and sigh, wishing she was dancing with someone in that crowd._

_Girl: Haiz… _

_Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere. She looked up and saw the owner of the hand. A raven hair boy putting out his hand waiting for her to hold it._

_Boy: Do you want to dance or what?_

_The girl knew that this was once in a lifetime miracle and took his hand. They walk to the middle of the crowd who was staring at both of them. The staring made the girl nervous._

_Boy: Quit being nervous._

_Girl: I can't get it out of me, Natsume._

_The boy pulled the girl closer to him and lean her against his chest. The girl blushed bright red._

_Girl: What do you think you're doing?!_

_Boy: Listen to my heart._

_The girl heard the boy's heart beating steadily and forgot all about being nervous._

_Boy: Mikan…_

_The girl looks at the boy's crimson eyes. He tilts her chin up slowly and lowered his lips until it touched her's. She felt his warm lips and wished that very moment would last for the rest of her life._

**End of flashback**

Yuki: Konichiwa, Mikan-chan.

Mikan: …

Yuki: Sakura-chan?

Mikan: Natsume…

Yuki: Sakura-chan…

Mikan finally notice Yuki's voice.

Mikan: Konichiwa, Yuki-chan.

Yuki: You must really loved Natsume-kun…

Mikan smiled at Yuki: Ya…

Yuki: Come here.

Yuki hug Mikan and lean Mikan against her chest.

Yuki: Cry out Sakura-chan, you can't hold your tears for very long.(whispers Yuki)

Mikan who couldn't resist holding her tears any longer cried softly.

**Mikan prov**

_Sob…sob…why do you have to go save me from the stupid Anti Alice Organization? You risk your own life…it feels the same whether u did or did not save me from the AAO members…Miserable…the feeling I have right now._

**End of prov**

A few minutes later… 

Mikan stop crying and the both of them when back to their seat. Well, Yuki had to use a bit of her alice because the Ashiro fan club was crowded around Ashiro now that he was famous.

Yuki: Excuse me and sorry to say girls but he's mine date for the dance.

Sumire: Who do you think you're?

Yuki: I don't want to waste my energy on something like you.

Sumire gave Yuki a glare, Yuki bend her pinky. Sumire was immediately lifted into the air and dropped down.

Yuki: Anything else?

The other girls scurried back to their seat. Narumi came in at the same time.

Narumi: I'm sure you all remembered about the dance which will start in 3 weeks time.

Class: Hai!

Narumi: Well, I've got something important to do so free time.

The class cheered after Narumi close the door.

Yuki: Well, we're going to have busy days after this to find you a date.

Mikan nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well looks like Mikan miss her boy very much and I'm sure the readers out there knows that this story is going to end soon. I know that you don't want it to end so soon but this is how the story must go…


	8. The dance

**Chapter 8: The Dance**

**RING!**

The girls from Class B rushed out of class faster than usual. Well, that's because today was the big day.

Anna: Today's the big day!!

Nonoko nodded: I'm going to get ready.

Anna: K, see you later.

Writer: Hm… Where are Yuki and Mikan?

Mikan and Yuki are sitting in the class talking with each other. Suddenly, Yuki's hand phone started ringing.

Yuki: Hello? Yes… understood.

Phone: DIT!

Mikan: Who was that?

Yuki: My friend.

Mikan: Oh…

Yuki: Mikan…(holds Mikan's hand)

Mikan: Ne?

Yuki: I…

Mikan: You what?

Yuki: I won't be able to attend the dance tonight…

Mikan: WHAT!! Why not?

Yuki: I… I just can't…

Mikan: …

Yuki: You haven't got a dance partner yet right?

Mikan: No… Not yet…

Yuki: Then can you do me a favor?

Mikan: Sure!

Yuki: Can you tell Ashiro that I can't attend the dance and…

Mikan: And what?

Yuki: Tell him that I insist that you be his dance partner.

Mikan: WHAT!! I can't do this! I can't steal your boyfriend from you!

Yuki: No, I insist that you go for it.

Mikan: …

Yuki: Please…

Mikan: Are you sure?

Yuki nodded: You deserve it.

Mikan: I … I don't know what to say.

Yuki: You can come in, don't stand there and eavesdropped. It's rude you know.

Ashiro walked into the class.

Yuki: I'm sorry Ashiro…but-

Ashiro: You don't need to explain.

Yuki: I'm really sorry…

Ashiro let out a sigh.

Yuki: I'm sorry but I've got to go.

Yuki walked out of the class.

Ashiro: Quit staring at me, baka.

Mikan: Humph!

Mikan walks out of the class.

**That night…**

Yuki wasn't in the crowd or wherever Mikan tried finding, so she sat down on a chair.

Mikan: Haiz… So she wasn't lying at all…

The music started playing but the brunette didn't have the mood to dance. Suddenly the brunette heard a familiar voice.

Mikan: Natsume?

She look at the owner of the voice expecting to see her lover but it was none other than Yuki's boyfriend, Ashiro.

Mikan: How can I help you?

Ashiro: Do you want to dance or not?

Mikan: …

Ashiro: So?

Mikan: Okay.

Mikan stood up and walk to the dance floor with Ashiro beside her. Most of the girls who saw this was very jealous especially Ashiro Fan Club.

Ashiro: What are you waiting for?

Mikan: It's just that…

Ashiro: What?

Mikan: If I dance with you a lot of girls will be jealous…

Ashiro: Baka, and you let that get to you?

Mikan nodded shyly.

Ashiro hold Mikan and started dancing to the music. Mikan blushed bright red.

Ashiro: You remind me of somebody but…

Mikan: But what?

Ashiro: I can't remember who was it…

Mikan: That's so sad.

Ashiro pulled Mikan closer and tilted her chin up.

Mikan: You can't do this. Yuki belongs to you not me.

Ashiro: Yuki's a childhood friend. I made her a promise that she can be my girlfriend until I find my 1 true love.

Mikan (blushed): But-

Before Mikan could finish her sentence. Ashiro kissed Mikan leaving Mikan shocked. After a few second, they stopped kissing and Ashiro seem looked a little sick.

Mikan: Are you okay?

Ashiro: I feel dizzy…Please bring me to the Sakura tree.

Mikan: Oh dear.

Mikan supported Ashiro to the Sakura tree. There Ashiro fell to the ground unconscious, Mikan started panicking but she stayed with him for a while.

**A few minutes later…**

Ashiro open his eye.

Mikan: are you okay Ashiro?

Ashiro: Whom are you calling Ashiro, panda?

Mikan: Eek! When did you become a pervert Ashiro?

Ashiro: So you forgot huh? I'm Natsume, panda.

Mikan: NATSUME!

Natsume sat up: So you wan me to remind you huh?

Natsume wrapped his hand around Mikan and pulled her near to him. He used his other hand to tilt her chin up and then pressed his lips against hers. At first Mikan was shocked but later on she replied him with a kiss.

Mikan (after they stop kissing): I… I miss you so much. (hugs Natsume)

Natsume: Haiz...

Mikan: Remember you saved me AAO and then what happened?

Natsume: I can't remember…

Mikan: Then let it remain as an unknown thing.

They're conversation were cut off by-

**KA BOOM!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

So now you know that Ashiro is actually Natsume and Mikan's kiss was the only thing that could bring the real Natsume back. O.o But what was that booming sound? Find out on the next chapter.

**PS:** Maybe I'll make this story longer than I thought. XD


	9. The end

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9:Love, blood, romance under the moonlight**

Mikan: What was that sound?

Natsume: …

Mikan: Natsume?

Natsume ran off with top speed without uttering another word, Mikan chased after him.

Mikan: Natsume-k-

The sight of the AAO members attacking the building cut of Mikan. Her black cat was fighting with them.

Mikan: I can't just let him fight alone. I'm coming Natsume-kun!!

The students all came rushing to the main building and helped both of them. Soon the fight became tremendous. Fire, ice, wind, ghost and others sorts of alice was flying around the school ground.

Mikan: Nullify!!

Natsume: Fire!

Aoi: Ice!

All the students use all their strength to defend the academy. After suffering from many injuries, the academy won.

Narumi: Bring all the students back to their classes and take their attendance.

In Class B

Narumi: Kokoro?

Koko: Hai!

Narumi: Anna?

Anna: Hai!

Narumi: Lovebirds-Mikan and Natsume?

There was no reply…

Narumi: Please an-

A person in black came budging in.

Person: Sir, they're two students dead beside the Sakura tree.

The whole class including Narumi was shocked by the news.

Narumi: Who are they?

Person: One is a guy with raven hair whilst the other is a brunette.

Narumi: Oh god!

Funeral day

Narumi: They sacrifice their life to save the academy. We will never forget what they had done for the academy. May they rest in peace.

Cries were heard from the students especially people who were close to Mikan and Natsume.

Narumi: Goodbye, Mikan and Natsume. Come on let us go back now.

They all walk away. Two pairs of eyes were looking at the crowd.

Girl: They look so sad.

Boy: Baka! Of coz. Won't you cry if your close friend died?

Girl: Of course.

Boy: Thanks to some monster named Mikan I'm stuck here in an angel suit.

Mikan: Come back here!

Well, sorry if it's sad. This is my last chapter and sumimasen to all of you who read this coz kept it hanging. Sayonara meena-san!


End file.
